Alice Donovan/Season 5
During the summer, Alice has been dealing with Jeremy being alive again and Kayla and Matt not being in Mystic Falls. Jeremy's telling everyone he faked his death because he was depressed and Caleb thinks he has a shot with Alice again. Since Kayla has been absent, Alice has made a new friend; Victoria Fell, cousin of Meredith. She has been staying mostly at the Lockwood Mansion were no vampires can get in but has a room at the Salvatore Boarding House as well. In I Know What You Did Last Summer Alice and Jeremy say goodbye to Elena who is going off to College before awkwardly watching her and Damon make out before she leaves. Jeremy and Alice leave for school where Caleb sees Alice and tries to ask her out again. She says no and explains she needs to figure out what she wants right now. Jeremy gets in a fight with bullies at school and Alice helps him but it doesn't stop him from getting expelled. At the End of Summer Party Alice is hanging out with Matt who just got back to Mystic Falls until Victoria appears and they head off together. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Original_Sin Original Sin] she bumps into a guy at the Grill and spills coffee all over him. She excuses herself and offers to pay for his shirt but he says it's alright and asks if he can buy her a new coffee. She becomes flustered and says she has to leave. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/For_Whom_the_Bell_Tolls For Whom the Bell Tolls] Alice comes home from school and meets Jeremy and Matt. Matt explains he's been possessed, by a Traveler, and is afraid it will happen again. Jeremy is acting strange when Matt mentions Bonnie and they later find out she's been dead all summer. Matt tells Alice that she needs to stay with Victoria because he fears she isn't safe in the Lockwood Mansion with him becoming a completely other person now and then so Alice moves out temporarily. Later in the same episode there is a funeral for Bonnie. Through Jeremy who can see her, Bonnie tells Alice to take care of her brother and reminds her to join the cheerleading squad. Tyler and Kayla come back. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Monster%27s_Ball Monster's Ball] Alice joins the cheerleading squad, but breaks her ankle the at first practice. At the hospital, she meets Charlie who she spilled coffee over at the Grill not too long ago. He is an intern at the hospital and a med-school student. Alice says she's not interested but Kayla acts as wing-woman and convinces her to give it a shot. Alice gives Charlie her phone number. Kayla takes Alice to the hospital's café and they talk about Charlie. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Man_on_Campus Dead Man on Campus] Alice gets a text from Charlie where he apologizes for not texting sooner and asks her out. Alice goes to Kayla with the news and finds out that a guy named Daniel, in her science class, asked her out. Kayla proposes that they all go on a double date to make it less awkward but first, Alice wants to solve the problem with the person inside of Matt's head. With Victoria, they go to the Grill to see Matt and find he is already getting help by Katherine and her daughter. Alice asks Kayla and Victoria to go home as she stays. Katherine stabs Matt and Alice lashes out on her but she explains it was the only way to get rid of the passenger. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cell The Cell] Alice and Charlie go on their double date with Kayla and Daniel. It goes well but in Fifty Shades of Grayson Charlie comes to the Lockwood Mansion, asking Alice why she hasn't returned his text messages. She says he is too old for her and Matt won't like it but promptly states that her friend (Elena) is dating a vampire who is much older than her. She drags him inside and he explains that he studied Meredith Fell's research and therefore knows about vampires, and who in town are a vampires. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/500_Years_of_Solitude 500 Years of Solitude] the celebration of Katherine's upcoming death is held, with everyone drinking except for Alice and Kayla. They tell Kayla about all the horrible things Katherine has done when they suddenly find out Matt has been kidnapped and buried alive by Nadia. They go look for him but he is rescued by Rebekah who's stopping by. Rebekah's goodbye gift for Matt is that Tyler comes back, interrupting the chat Bonnie is having with Vicki who tells her to tell Matt and Alice that she loves them. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Devil_Inside The Devil Inside] Tyler has moved in with Alice and Matt in the Lockwood Mansion. On his first morning he's drunk. He asks Matt to join him for 'breakfast' as in drinks, but Matt tells him it's just before eight in the morning which reminds Alice of that she has to hurry to school and she leaves. Matt decides to throw Tyler a welcome-back party and Alice is excited to decorate the house for it and invited Kayla and Victoria to help her. Charlie ends up coming to the party and after they talk for a while, he tries to kiss her but she back away, telling him she wants and needs to take it slow for her own sanity. In the morning, she's left picking trash with Matt and a still very drunk and sad Tyler. Matt and Alice comfort him. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Eclipse_of_the_Heart Total Eclipse of the Heart] Tyler and Matt are doing shots with Nadia at the Grill. After Nadia compels Matt Alice and Kayla walk in and he gets her a hamburger. Tyler figures out Nadia has been asking Matt things and compelling him to forget about it. Nadia figures out they are onto her and kidnaps Matt. Alice and Tyler start to get worried and realize Matt has probably been abducted by Nadia in [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/No_Exit No Exit]. Alice bumps into Charlie and says she can't talk right now because he brother is missing. Back at the Lockwood Mansion Tyler calls to check up with Caroline if she has seen him and she comes over to help look for him. However, when Caroline gets there it gets awkward between her and Tyler and Alice is about to go up to her room when Matt suddenly walks in with Nadia. Seeing that Matt is fine Alice goes off to see Charlie and tell him Matt is alright and that her ankle is all better so she can go back to cheerleading. Charlie says he also has good news; he passed a test with top score and Alice become so happy for him that she kisses him in excitement. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Gone_Girl Gone Girl] Alice tells Kayla she kissed Charlie. Later they are told Caroline and Stefan figured out Katherine has possessed Elena's body and they try to make a plan to kill Katherine for good, however first time around they fail and Katherine find out that they know about her. Stefan finds Nadia, who was bit by Tyler and is dying, and brings her to the Boarding House to lure Katherine there, which works. Nadia dies and Katherine holds a speech before Stefan stabs her with the Traveler's knife and brings back Elena., but they are quickly realize Katherine wasn't going to make anything easy for them. Since Damon is infected and feeds on vampire blood, Jeremy, Matt and Alice take care of him while he's locked in the basement of the Boarding House in [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/While_You_Were_Sleeping While You Were Sleeping]. Damon managed to grab Matt and threatens to kill him unless Jeremy and Alice let him get out of there. Despite Matt saying they shouldn't do it, Alice starts crying and they free Damon who finds Elena and meet Enzo who give them the Augustine vampire cures. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Rescue_Me Rescue Me] Alice hangs out at the Grill with Matt and Tyler (and Damon) when Charlie comes to meet Alice even though she had told him not to do so since Matt is there working. Matt doesn't seem too overjoyed by her dating a guy older than him, so Alice leaves the Grill to see Kayla and forces Charlie to stay with Matt so they can get to know each other. Jeremy moves into the Lockwood Mansion and Alice admits to feeling a little awkward about it, although the house is very big. When Alice comes home from school in [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Resident_Evil Resident Evil] she finds Liv in the Lockwood Mansion with Charlie, Matt, Tyler and Jeremy. They're obviously up to something but refuse to tell her what's going on. That's until they realize Matt is dead, with the Gilbert ring on which will bring him back. Alice stays with Matt together with Bonnie and Jeremy who start arguing but Matt interrupts when he wakes up and claims to remember everything that happened on the Other Side. When he mentions Vicki, Alice starts crying and is upset he didn't bring her back with him, however he explains she disappeared mysteriously. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Man_on_Fire Man on Fire] Alice, Matt and Jeremy are looking for the Traveler's Knife and Damon gets angry when he finds out they have lost it. They tell Damon that Tyler told them it was in the house but they didn't hear from him since then. Damon puts the pieces together and realizes that Tyler must have been possessed by a Traveler. They're right, but Tyler manages to escape in [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/What_Lies_Beneath What Lies Beneath] and comes up with a plan. Matt and Jeremy lock him up in the Salvatore basement to torture information out of Tyler's Traveler Julian while Alice and Bonnie stay upstairs. In Promised Land, Matt, Charlie and Jeremy are enlisted by Damon to get the Travelers in the Salvatores' house and Alice stand by to watch while trying to cheer them up. Jeremy finds Damon running in the street and picks him up and they go and find Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Alice and Then Matt. Alice, Matt and Jeremy decide to go back to Mystic Falls while the rest should try to get as far away as they can due to the spell the Traveler's have put on Mystic Falls that takes away supernatural beings' powers. In Home, Damon explains that for his plan to bring everybody's loved ones back, they will have to kill many travelers so they can pass through Bonnie and their friends can pass through her to come back, like Markos did. Sheriff Forbes will have to gather all the travelers at one place. For the plan Matt, Alice, Charlie, Kayla and Jeremy navigate the caves under the city, trying to find the gas line while Liv starts the resurrection spell. The Sheriff successfully gathers the travelers at the Grill and tries to find a way to leave but Markos suspects something, so Liz stays for a drink to convince him nothing is happening. Alice and the others find the gas line, break it to cause the leak and they leave. Damon blows up the Grill and they manage to bring back everyone except Damon.